


All the Right Moves

by RaevynSkyee_1993



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaevynSkyee_1993/pseuds/RaevynSkyee_1993
Summary: This piece is a solo piece I'm working on, and I am quite proud of how I have this piece planned out. If you don't support Klaroline, you may want to turn back but if you stay, YAY!Thank you for reading my work♡





	

"One dance, love. All I ask is your hand for just one dance." His accented voice carried over the conversation she was having with Tyler. Oh how she l o a t h e d him, he treated Tyler like a caged animal and with that stupid site bond, Caroline could feel their relationship falling to pieces. 

"Go play in traffic, Klaus, you've ruined enough here for us to last an eternity." The fire that snapped in Caroline's vivid baby blue orbs made Tyler clear his throat, after all this was their plan. To rid Mystic Falls of the Original. 

"Care, it's just one dance. Go. I'll be fine." Glaring at Tyler, then rolling her eyes, Caroline took Klaus' hand as they walked away. Caroline looked over her shoulder as Tyler gave the briefest of nods, then went in search of Bonnie. Tyler h a t e d being forced to act like Klaus' sired b i t c h but it was for Caroline.. for t h e m. Wasn't it? 

"Oh, come now, don't look so down, love. It isn't fitting for one as beautiful as you." Caroline looked to Klaus as she scoffed and turned her head away. But could she really deny that dark part for long? W a s Tyler right in thinking some dark part e n j o y e d Klaus' attention?


End file.
